


Аманто - кAзлы!

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый план Шинсенгуми по дискредитации банды Такасуги имеет неожиданные последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аманто - кAзлы!

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок [Natsuno Tori].

\- Так что Вас заставило написать оскорбительную надпись на стене Терминала?- спросил Ямазаки.  
\- Никто не заставлял, я добровольно!- гордо ответил арестованный.

Хиджиката, уже полчаса наблюдавший за их разговором сквозь одностороннее зеркало, вздохнул. Называть преступника на Вы! Так Ямазаки никогда не научится вести допросы. Пусть еще пару вопросов задаст, и если не узнает ничего ценного, придется Хиджикате самому изобразить злого копа и выбить информацию из арестованного. Эта мысль настолько согрела душу Хиджикаты, что он закурил новую сигаретку.

\- Ну, а что вас побудило написать...- Ямазаки сверился с материалами дела. - "Аманто КАЗЛЫ!" на стене?-  
\- Это как "побудило"? - незнакомое слово явно насторожило малограмотного повстанца.  
\- То есть, зачем вы написали это? - Ямазаки наконец сформулировал простой вопрос.  
\- Народ должен знать правду! И я им все расскажу, во имя луны! - объяснил преступник, и Ямазаки аккуратно записал ответ в протокол допроса.

\- Идиот,- подумал Хиджиката. - Оба идиоты!  
Он раздавил в пепельнице недокуренную сигарету и пинком открыл дверь в кабинет для допросов. И Ямазаки, и арестованный аж подпрыгнули от неожиданности.

\- Ты состоишь в банде Кацуры? - Хиджиката решил начинать с главного.  
\- Ха, Кацура. Да он давно уже с потрохами продался аманто!- с презрением сказал повстанец. - Всюду ходит с этим амантовским чудовищем, убивать никого не хочет... Слабак! То ли дело Такасуги!-  
-Такасуги, говоришь? - ухмыльнулся Хиджиката. - А расскажи-ка нам все, что ты знаешь про Такасуги!-

Глядя на хищную улыбку Хиджикаты, арестованный понял, что уже сболтнул лишнего и заявил - Делайте что хотите, а я вам больше ничего не скажу!-

-Так и сделаем, уж ты будь спокоен!- пообещал Хиджиката, и добавил - Ямазаки, приведи сюда Сого!-   
-Есть, фукучо!- ответил Ямазаки и ринулся на поиски Окиты.   
-Ох, теперь арестованному не поздоровится, - думал Ямазаки, и в целом был прав.

**X**

\- В банде он мелкая сошка, к Такасуги он привести не сможет, местонахождение базы не знает, - отрапортовал Хиджиката.

Кондо задумчиво кивнул - Значит, мы так ничего и не узнали...-

-Да, но у меня есть идея. Кондо-сан, все повстанцы идеалисты и идиоты. Малейший намек на сотрудничество с аманто, и они готовы отвернутся от бывших товарищей. Вот Кацура завел себе какую-то зверюгу, и они уже считают его предателем. А если мы запустим какой-нибудь слух про Такасуги, эти преступники обязательно поверят. Ну а дальше дело техники - банда Такасуги самоликвидируется, и мы их всех арестуем! - сказал Хиджиката.

-Тоши, ну ты голова! - восхищенно сказал Кондо. - А давай я придумаю этот слух! Я знаю, как испортить им репутацию!-   
\- Да не надо, Кондо-сан, я как-нибудь...- Хиджиката попытался его переубедить, но ничего не вышло. Похоже, Кондо слишком заинтересовался идеей. У Хиджикаты появилось нехорошее предчувствие, и в целом оно его не обманывало.

**X**

\- Вот, читай!- Кондо с гордостью протянул Хиджикате листок.

Хиджиката начал читать. Заголовок "Бакасуги и КиxеHтай" его удивил. Текст, где часто упоминалось "братание с аманто в особо извращенной форме" и "тентакли", его вообще поразил.

\- Кондо-сан, что это?- еле сумел спросить Хиджиката. "Это" больше всего напоминало статью в желтой газетенке.   
\- Это разрушит репутацию Такасуги, я гарантирую! - с уверенностью заявил Кондо. -Надо сделать копии и расклеить по всему городу.-  
\- Расклеить по городу? Может, следует поступить более тонко? Пусть Ямазаки...- начал Хиджиката.  
\- Тоши, просто доверься моему инстинкту, я точно знаю, что это сработает! - сказал Кондо.  
\- Хорошо, Кондо-сан,- Хиджиката со вздохом покорился судьбе и приказу начальника.

**X**

Уже через два дня количество желающих вступить в Кихейтай увеличилось на 200 процентов. Устраивать с каждом собеседование было проблематично, и хитроумный Такечи придумал выход из положения - организовать общее собрание и объяснить потенциальным революционерам, что к чему в Кихейтай - возможно, те, у кого проблемы с мотивацией, сразу передумают. 

Для осуществления идеи Такечи арендовал пустующий склад в портовом районе, и оповестил о собрании всех кандидатов в Кихейтай. Даже Такасуги решил поприсутствовать, хотя и Бансай и Такечи пытались его переубедить - слишком опасно. Но он не мог пропустить возможность потешить самолюбие и лично увидеть доказательство своей популярности.

И вот вечер собрания наступил! Пришло столько людей, что яблоку негде было упасть. Такасуги и Бансай наблюдали за собравшимися, а Такечи занял место на небрежно сооруженной трибуне и начал речь.

\- Скучища какая!- тихо сказал Такасуги. - Весь этот сброд сейчас заснет.-  
\- Слова его на великое не сподвигнут, - согласился Бансай.  
\- Надо было Матако заставить речь читать, на нее хоть смотреть приятно,- добавил Такасуги.  
Бансай не ответил ничего.

Наконец Такечи все сказал, и предложил собравшимся задавать вопросы. Вопросов было много, и все про тентакли. Такечи даже растерялся - Да нет в Кихейтай никаких тентаклей, о чем вы?-

\- Был один с тентаклями, но помер,- съязвил Такасуги.  
\- Скорбно, да истинно,- подтвердил Бансай.

Собрание закончилось, и все разошлись по домам. 

\- Ну, завтра можно будет новичков в Кихейтай принимать. После моей речи равнодушных не осталось! - довольно сказал Такечи.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь,- сказал Такасуги таким тоном, что Такечи понял - если никто не придет, у него будут проблемы.

**X**

На следующее утро в Кихейтай вступать не пришел никто.

\- Но почему? Ведь столько было желающих! - расстроился Такечи.  
\- Как ты это объяснишь, Такечи?- ледяным тоном осведомился Такасуги.  
\- Эпик фейл,- подумал Бансай, но не сказал ничего.

**X**

Тем временем на другом конце города у любимого кафе Кацуры выстроилась огромная очередь желающих вступить в его группировку. Присутствующие были солидарны - Кацура лучше, он хотя бы честный. А то у Такасуги в рекламе тентакли, а на деле никаких извращений.

~Конец~


End file.
